The synthesis of specific contractile proteins or sections of proteins as myosin heavy and light chains and actin as well as troponin and tropomyosin will be studied in stresses of afterloading and fluid loading to see if the stresses result in synthesis of entire molecular units or only specific fragments of the molecules or myofibril and to ascertain which fragment or subunit is most sensitive to the stress. Similarly, the inhibition of acetaldehyde on cardiac protein synthesis will be further studied in these subunits to see if a particular fraction is inhibited. The effects of increasing contractility with elevated perfusate Ca++ on protein synthesis will be studied in order to see if this type of augmented contractility produces the same effect as elevation of pressure loading. The effects of externally applied pressure on isolated cardiac nuclei will be evaluated with respect to RNA activity. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Protein synthesis in prolonged cardiac arrest. Schreiber, S.S., Hearse, D.J., Oratz, M., and Rothschild, M.A. J. Mol. Cell Cardiol. In press 1976. Alcohol, amino acids, and albumin synthesis. II. Alcohol inhibition of albumin synthesis reversed by arginine and spermine. Oratz, M., Rothschild, M.A. and Schreiber, S.S. Gastroenterology. In press l976.